Nora Heart: The Last Crime
At Tony Stark's class Edit is shown with earphones on while she is on her phone Tony Stark: "Nora? Are you paying attention? Did you do your project?" Nora: "Fuck you." flips the bird Tony Stark: "That wasn't very nice, young lady." Nora: "Please, I can take my phone to school WHENEVER THE FUCK I WOULD FEEL LIKE!" gasps as one student giggles Nora: "WHO THE FUCK YOU GIGGLING AT, BITCH?!" One student: "I was just joking!" Nora: "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP GIGGLING!" Tony Stark: "I know you like your iPhone, but can you please pay attention?" Nora: "No." Tony Stark: "For me? Please?" Nora: "Everyone is in class paying attention, you fucking dick." of them gasped as both students giggle Student #1: "Did you hear what she say?" Nora: "CHOKE ON A SPIKED DICK IN HELL, ASSHOLES!" Tony Stark: "I want you to do less on your texting time and more on your studying, please?" Nora: "I. Would. Not." Tony Stark: "School is a nice place for learning, but it is fine for people to be on their phones. But for now, if you don't stop, you will be sent out of my class for in-school suspension." Nora: "Fuck off, prick! AND YOU CAN SUCK MY CUNT!" pulls her pants down and underwear down as everyone else gasps as few students giggle opens her vagina Tony Stark: "NORA HEART! That is inappropriate! Put your pants and underwear back on or I will send you to in-school suspension." Nora: "YOUR WIFE IS A BITCH!" lays down and opens her vagina with her hands Tony Stark: "That does it! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Nora: "NO ONE ACTUALLY LIKES YOU!" throws her notebook at Tony Stark, he suits up in his armor Iron Man: "Stop throwing stuff or else you're suspended from school!" Nora: "EVEN YOUR PARENTS TRIED TO FUCKING ABORT YOU!" throws her shoes at Iron Man Iron Man: "I don't tolerate this!" Nora: "YOU WILL NEVER, EVER EXIST AGAIN!" throws her chair at Iron Man Iron Man: "Nora, please stop this this instant." pulls off Iron Man's gauntlet Iron Man: "HEY! MY OFFICE! NOW!" At Tony Stark's office Tony Stark: "I can't believe you have been acting like this. You were using your iPod Touch to cheat, you were looking at people's papers to cheat, you were using profanity and threatened every student with physical abuse, you were assaulting everyone, and you were hurting people's feelings. That's against the rules and you are breaking them." Nora: "I know. All because I was on my iPod Touch and you got mad so I told you threats, opened my vagina, threw stuff at you and pulled off the gauntlet of your Iron Man suit." Tony Stark: "I'm sorry, but you had 3 in-school suspensions and guess what you are getting, Nora? An out-of-school suspension because of the way you act." Nora: "What did I get in-school suspensions for?" Tony Stark: "Well, one time you called an African-American student a racial slur and yelling "OOGA BOOGA!" at her face and you drew a blackface character to her. That hurts her feelings. But telling her to go back to Africa and go back to the jungle? That's racist. That's something on what the Ku Klux Klan can do." Nora: "That girl is a foreign exchange student from Africa!" Tony Stark: "But that's false. Calling African-American students racial slurs, yelling "ooga booga", telling them to go back to Africa or the jungle and drawing blackface characters towards them is racist, cruel and just plain petty. People do get offended by petty things." Nora: "I know." Tony Stark: "And one time you went into the developmental classroom and called them "retards". You pushed one disabled student with Autism and called him a "retard" and you drew ugly versions of the developmental students and label them as "retarded freaks". That's ableist and offensive towards people with disabilities." Nora: "But I hate the developmental freaks! They're retards!" Tony Stark: "Don't say those words. That's not nice. I know few of the developmental students are non-verbal, but don't call them that." Nora: "I'm sorry." Tony Stark: "And one time you got an in-school suspension for bullying an overweight student. Her name is Heather Chapman. You kept telling her to "go eat McDonald's", calling her rude insults, pushing her, assaulting her, and mocking her. You called her a "crybaby"?" Nora: "Yes." Tony Stark: "Why would you do that?" Nora: "Because she Is a crybaby. The reason I kept calling her insults because she are those insults I call her." Tony Stark: "You keep using misogynistic slurs like bimbo, cunt, prick, whore, slut, bitch, tramp, skank and prostitute towards her?" Nora: "Yes, because she are the slurs I call her. She's a bimbo, a cunt, a prick, a whore, a slut, a bitch, a tramp, a skank AND A FUCKING FAT ASS PROSTITUTE!" Tony Stark: "I would not tolerate the language like that young lady." Nora: "I know." Tony Stark: "And you just vandalized an African-American girl's locker with a sentence called: OOGA BOOGA! GO BACK TO AFRICA! with the N word at the end." Nora: "All I did was to just hate African-Americans and that is it!"